Truth Serum
by The Flamel Cult
Summary: Ed and Winry learn that it's never good to lie - or to keep things to yourselves. EdWin. — Annie&Summer.


_- Annie - Summer -_

.

.

"I'm bored," Al moaned, his head thrown back over the back of his chair and his arms lazily sprawled over the armrests.

"Being bored spawns great ideas," Fred replied, taking the same position, with the exception of one arm being thrown over his twin's shoulders, who hummed in agreement with the statement.

At this, Al fell forward with a smirk on his face. "You're right..." His smirk grew into a grin. "I have a _great _idea..." He got to his feet and pointed at Harry. "Harry, go get your cloak. We're going to pay a visit to Snape's store room.

All four boys grinned up at the fifth and got to their feet as well.

.

.

I grumbled and pointed to a point in Winry's book across from me. "I can't believe you willingly accept this crap, Win. It's so... so... _Illogical_!"

"Brotherr~ I brought you some coffee!" I looked up at my brother's voice and smiled, nodding and taking the cup from his out-stretched grasp. I quickly downed the mug and handed it back with a mumble of thanks.

"See, Winr-!" I was cut off as ropes swung over my head and began winding around my chest. I looked up at my brother- his sweet smile replaced with a devilish grin that could be recognized as my own- in confusion, glancing at Ron and the twins as the wound me against the chair. My arms bound at my sides.

"I'm sorry, brother, but we spiked your drink," Al admitted, nodding to himself. I gaped in disbelief. "We were bored, and truth serum sounded good at the time."

_Truth Serum? But Al already knows pretty much everything about me... _I cocked an eyebrow and tilted my head. "Truth serum...?"

Fred and George took a seat on either side of Winry, Harry following next to George, Ron following next to Fred, and Al taking his seat next to me. "So, let's test it out. First, What's your name?"

"Edward Elric." The words spilled out of my mouth before I could question the question itself.

"Favorite color?" Al inquired.

"Red."

"Favorite food."

"Stew."

"Favorite type of clothing?"

"Leather."

"Alright it works," Al confirmed, nodding and glancing between his accomplices, also sending Winry- who looked quite adorably confused- a quick look. "Let's begin with the questions."

Fred smirked, exchanging a glance with his twin. "What's the farthest-"

"-You've ever gone-"

"-With a woman?"

I blinked back owlishly, gaping at the question as my vocal cords and tongue seemed to move on their own. "Hugging."

The twins exchanged a disappointed look and turned to Ron, who asked: "Have you ever been drunk?"

I tried to keep my mouth tightly shut, but the word, again, spilled out. "Yes."

The three red-heads whistled lowly and I glanced at Winry, who sent me a dark glare. Harry asked the next question after a moment of pause. "What's the most alluring scent to you?"

I blushed deeply and struggled against my bonds, opening my mouth to object to the question... which proved to be a bad idea. "Machine oil."

_Fuck._

I turned my head to advert my gaze from Winry, afraid to see her expression, only to meet eyes with my brother-who looked positively smug with himself. "What's the worst thing you've done in the presence of a woman?"

_Oh Al's going to get it when this is all over. _I decided, opening my mouth to scold my younger brother.

But oh why, why do I keep making these mistakes? Over and over... "Fantasize about her while she fixes my leg."

_Oh god... Why...?_

A chorus of low whistles sounded as I was starting to hope Winry thought I meant, like, my doctor- or something. But then Fred _had_ continued to ask: "What kind of fantasies?"

"The kind a teenager _shouldn't be having about his Mechanic..._"

.

.

_"What's the most alluring scent to you?"_

When the question was asked, and even though it wasn't asked to me, I always blurted out my answer - "Machine oil." Because for the longest time, that was what Edward smelled like, what always kept me in place for hours near the machine room.

_"Machine oil."_

I almost stopped breathing for a second when I heard the answer - _Ed was in love with himself? _But then I saw how he blushed red, so furiously red, and didn't make a point to look at me. And Alphonse - he was _smirking._And...who else...smelled like machine oil...?

The questions went on, and as they went on, I refused to acknowledge what he was saying. But he said mechanic. Mechanic. I was his mechanic. I was the mechanic he _fantasized about. _My heart kept skipping beats with every word, and I was afraid that if it went on, than both he and I would soon die of cardiac arrest.

"So, how often does-"

"That's _enough!_" I growled, pushing George out of the way. He looked fairly surprised. Alphonse turned around, smug look fading. It turned to a gentler, more cautious one.

"Winry, we're only -"

"Out." I said quietly. "Out. Now. _All of you._"

Fred and George and Harry scrambled out with fast paced footsteps. Alphonse stayed behind, a little pink tinted on his cheeks. "Win -"

"I'm disappointed in you, Al." Alphonse opened his mouth again, but I cut him off, the words from earlier still swimming around in my mind. Flustered, I pointed to the door and he left without another word. A tense silence followed, and suddenly, I felt as though that I should have left too.

"Thanks, Win." I heard him say softly behind me, and my heart skipped another beat. I should really tell it to stop doing that.

Swallowing, I knew I had to answer. "N-no problem." I stammered. I didn't dare look at him.

"...You know, I meant what I said."

I nodded. No need to comment, before I said something I would regret.

"Winry, say something. _Please._"

He sounded so sad, so regretful, ashamed of what he'd revealed earlier. Was he ashamed that he liked me? What was the problem with me? Was he just...just...

Hot tears pricked the corner of my eyes, and he sounded panicked this time when he spoke. "Oh god, Winry. No, no wait - don't cry..."

I sniffed. I couldn't stop them. Didn't he understand that? I turned to him, knowing fully well that whatever I say, he'd answer. He was totally under the control of the truth now, and now it was sorta scary-anything at all, it was from what he truly thought.

"Ed, do you love me?"

_._

_._

_Oh, now the little vixen is just using this little Truth potion to her own advantage. _I fidgeted in my seat and bit my lip, feeling a dark blush spread across my face. My body's a bastard, doing that to me. I squirmed and tugged at the ropes binding me to the chair- looking toward the door and almost hoping Al and the others would come back and ask me all their dirty little boy questions.

"Ed..?"

I really don't want to open my mouth. If I do, I'll answer- and I'll answer truthfully, won't I?

"Okay... I understand."

I jumped and looked up at her, noticing the tears that were pooling down her eyes. I opened my mouth to insist she not cry, and-

"Yes."

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK._

I sputtered and tried desperately to throw my hands up in a '_please don't hit me!_' or _'Just kidding!_' fashion, only succeeding in throwing me and the chair over backwards. I landed on my back with a sharp gasp of the wind being knocked out of me and my un-tied legs launching forward to knee me in the face, over all landing me in the uncomfortable position of me being in a tumbled ball while tied to a chair.

I heard a giggle.

_Oh great, now she's laughing at me. _I felt the rest of my body go scarlet and my face turn a darker red as I tried desperately to look away and hide my face in _absolute shame._

_._

_._

I couldn't help it, I had to giggle with that single word.

_Yes._

He was looking away, face burning red. I bit my lip and twiddled my fingers around my back in happiness. Seeing him squirm in his chair uncomfortable made my skin crawl, so I moved quickly and silently behind him.

"Win...?" I heard his breath catch, and I wouldn't look him in the face, for fear that he would see my smiling face or my red cheeks. I looked at the rope knots - they were simple, so I let myself undo them slowly. I somehow burned the picture in my mind, the feeling of his warm hand and cold one, both under my fingers.

When they were untied, he brought his arms back to him slowly, again shifting to his sides, protective. But I knew that this was my only chance.

I stood up quickly, pecked him quickly on the cheek, whispered something in his ear, then ran out of the room - happy and flustered and leaving a trail of smiles behind me.

_"So do I."_

_._

_._

I gaped, staring after the girl that had just dashed out the Library doors giggling and smiling before picking myself up off the ground and rubbing my nose. I glanced across at the book she'd left there before looking under the table to find her bag. I frowned and snagged the bag before shoving the book into it and shrugging the strap onto my shoulder.

_Idiot._

I couldn't help but smile, though, as I poked my head out the doors and turned toward the Great Hall.

_I hope she's ready for a little revenge..._

_._

_._

You know the drill. Annie - Ed/Summer - Winry.

:)

Hope you enjoyed! Review~

~Annie/Summer

.

.


End file.
